1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to apparatus and method of preventing sudden acceleration of a vehicle, and particularly to apparatus and method of preventing sudden acceleration of a vehicle having an automatic transmission by braking the vehicle through determining sudden acceleration with use of transmission state and rpm of the vehicle in order to prevent the sudden acceleration
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sudden acceleration is phenomenon that a vehicle accelerates suddenly and unintentionally in which output of an engine thereof reaches at 5,000 to 7,000 rpm within 2 or 3 seconds when changing a lever of the automatic transmission from a neutral position N or a parking position P to a drive position D or a reverse position R. Therefore, in such sudden acceleration phenomenon, after the engine firstly outputs 5,000 to 7,000 rpm when changing the lever from N or P to D or R, the output is then transmitted to a disk, which make the vehicle accelerated suddenly. At this time, the output of the engine is initially reduced to 2,500 to 3,500 rpm, however then abruptly increased to 5,000 to 7,000 rpm in a less time than an ordinary case using an accelerator. This makes the vehicle experience immerse acceleration and increase its speed suddenly, which is called "sudden acceleration".
Recently, such sudden acceleration and related accidents appear more frequently, and thus attracts more interest. Therefore, various experiments for tracing the origin of the problem such as an electromagnetic interference EMI noise has been undertaken in national and private laboratories. However, anyone has not cleared up the cause.